


everybody talks

by itobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i tried okay, ill try to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itobio/pseuds/itobio
Summary: oikawa is tired of people talking about him and iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 33





	everybody talks

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based on a tiktok i saw about everybody talks
> 
> i um its my first time writing so im sorry lolz 
> 
> no capitalization because im a bad bitch
> 
> not beta read i have no friends

oikawa was just walking to school with his bestfriend when it all started.

"oh _my god, did you hear about him? people are saying he's gay._ "

" _yeah i think he's dating that iwaizumi guy, i feel so bad for him._ "

of course the other man wouldn't hear them, he was too focused listening to music. so oikawa had to deal with their words by himself. 

oikawa was wondering what to do; should he tell iwaizumi since people were also talking about him? should he find a way to stop the rumors from spreading too much? or should he just let them talk and act like he didn't care?

he was a battle agaisnt himself. _he would_ never _date his bestfriend._ there was nothing wrong with it, he just was sure the other didn't like him that way.

"...toru? toru, are you listening to me?" his voice made oikawa snap from his thoughts.

"yeah, sorry iwa. i was just thinking about some homework i have to do."

"oh, do you need help with it? i have some spare time after class, we can go to my house if you want?"

_"they even hang out after school? that's so gross. i don't even want to know what they do when they are alone._ "

"oh no, don't worry iwa. i can do it by myself." _when are they going to stop saying stuff like that? why can't they realize we are_ **_not_ ** _dating._

they kept walking and talking about random stuff until they reached their own classes and had to separate.

as soon as oikawa reached his desk, he had two girls in front of him looking kind of nervous.

"hey, oikawa. can i ask you a question?" the girl with blonde hair in a ponytail said.

"um sure, what's up?" he was unsure of what the girl wanted, but he hoped it was not about iwaizumi.

"are you and your friend dating?"

_of course it was about him, are they also going to talk about how_ **_gross_ ** _we look together? how i don't deserve to be friends with someone like him?_

"no, we are just friends."

"oh, thank god. i've been wanting to ask him out for some weeks but i wasn't sure if he was like… you know, _gay_." she said the last word in a whisper while leaning on oikawa a little bit, as if it was prohibited to say it.

he was about to respond to the girl but the bell rung, signaling that class was starting.

"okay everyone, open your books on page…" oikawa stopped paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying, he was too busy thinking about a particular black-haired man.

_we wouldn't look bad together, right? he is kind of cute. but isn't it wrong for two guys to be dating? at least that's what his father used to say. everyone in school seems to think the same way too. no, i need to stop thinking about this. i like girls and only girls. there's no way i would ever date a man._

  
  
  


the next day, oikawa was walking to school alone. he figured if people saw he wasn't with iwaizumi they would stop talking about them.

and that plan was almost working until he heard someone call his name

"toru! hey, toru! wait for me! jesus, why do you always walk so fast." _of course it was iwaizumi, the universe is always against him._

"sorry iwa, i just have an important test to take in a few minutes." _excuses, why couldn't he just tell him the truth? what was he scared of?_

"oh, you should've told me! you know i always like to help you." 

"yeah i know. i just didn't want to bother you." oikawa felt his heart hurt after saying that. _why was he trying so hard to get rid of him?_

"i'm glad you know! also, why didn't you respond to my texts last night?" iwaizumi looked at him with a confused look, while also looking a little bit sad.

_i was avoiding you, i don't want you to get hurt._ "sorry, i went to sleep early last night." _what? that's not what he wanted to say._

" _are they already having relationship problems? i always knew gay people didn't have normal relationships. imagine fighting after a few weeks of being together."_

_"god, i know, right? i think they should just break up. i have a friend who is really into oikawa, i think they would look cute together. "_

_did iwaizumi really not hear people at all? they are being really obvious about their opinions. was he just ignoring them?_

  
  
  
  
  


after a few weeks, oikawa and iwaizumi didn't talk at all. tooru never told his _friend_ about the things he heard people say and kept ignoring him until the other one realized what he was trying to do.

everything seemed to be okay now. oikawa started going out with a girl, and everyone at school stopped talking about him being _gay_ (which he isn't) and now talked about how cute they looked. 

they often kissed in front of the whole school. he just wanted to make sure no one thought he liked _men_ (which he doesn't) and it thankfully worked.

it was all going just fine, oikawa looked brighter in everyone's eyes. except for iwaizumi's.

of course iwaizumi heard the rumors, how could he not? when he was alone in class he got called a lot of things by his classmates, and also got crumpled paper thrown at him with bad words and threats written on it.

he was just ignoring them for the sake of his friendship with tooru. he didn't want to lose him. so he just said nothing about it and acted like everything was okay.

when oikawa started ignoring him, he realized that it was really bad. so he _knew_ he had to do something about it. 

his plan was to confess his feelings for the brown-haired man. he didn't want to do it in public, as he knew the other one would feel uncomfortable and just ran away, so he decided doing it when they are alone was the best way.

he spent weeks thinking about it, asking his friends for help. and after a few days, he had everything ready.

he just needed to do the hardest thing; _get oikawa to talk to him._

of course it wasn't going to be easy. the captain of the volleyball team was too focused on his _girlfriend_ to even think about talking to his best friend about her. or even talking to him at all. so iwaizumi knew he had to corner him in some way and not give him the option to run away from him.

the first thing he did was try and talk to him during lunch. obviously, that didn't work. oikawa just ignored him and acted like he wasn't there.

he tried to talk to him after practice, but that didn't work either. 

he had one last idea that probably wasn't going to work, but he _had_ to try anyways.

the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


oikawa was washing his hands after doing his stuff on the bathroom, ready to go back to his beautiful girlfriend, when he heard the door open. he didn't pay attention to it since it was, you know, the bathroom. 

he lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror, and besides him being there, another man was looking at him directly to his eyes.

"hey, iwa… what are you doing here? it's been a long time since the last time we talked." _nice way to put it, it's not like you were the one that ignored him._

"yeah, i know. i just have been trying for a long time to talk to you but everytime i tried you ignored me and acted like i wasn't there." oikawa noticed how the other male was slightly shaking so he tried to come up with an excuse to leave.

"sorry about that, but um… i need to leave right now. my girlfriend is waiting for me and she-" he was cut off by iwaizumi grabbing his hand so he didn't leave.

"i know you don't really like her, toru."

_what? what is he talking about? of course he liked his girlfriend, why wouldn't he? he_ **_had_ ** _to._

"let me go, you freak. you know nothing about our relationship."

as much as he tried, iwaizumi had strong arms so it wasn't easy to get him to loose his grip, even if he shaked as much as he could. 

"listen, oikawa." _since when does he call him oikawa?_ "i just need to tell you something. let me talk and after that if you want, i'll let you leave and we can continue not being friends."

oikawa thought about it for a moment and decided he should listen to him. _it's not like i wanted to go back to listen to my girlfriend and her friends talk about makeup and those things anyways._

"fine, but make it quick. i don't want to waste my time on you."

iwaizumi let go of his hand and both of them stood there, just looking at eachother for a moment, before iwaizumi broke the silence.

"i like you, toru."

_wait._

_what?_

_iwaizumi… likes me?_

_like, actually?_

_since when…?_

_why?_

"what?" oikawa felt his hands starting to shake. "is this a prank you and mattsun are doing on me? where are the cameras come on. this isn't funny." he stopped talking when he saw that the other male wasn't laughing at all.

"it's not a prank, toru. yes mattsun helped me, but i am not joking." iwaizumi took a big breath, getting ready for his next words. "i've liked you since… almost forever. the first time i saw you at that park, sitting alone playing with your cars i thought 'that kid is kind of cute, i should go talk to him.' the first time that i knew i was _in love_ with you was when your ice cream fell, that one time we went to walk around together, and you looked at me with the cutest pout ever. toru, i… it's okay if you don't feel the same, and i'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore but i needed to get this off my chest so i can, at least, move on." 

oikawa was speechless. _he still remembers the first time we went out together? that was like five years ago._

_wait. iwaizumi_ actually _likes me? so i was wrong all this time._

"toru, can you say something? even if it is to tell me you hate me for liking men i need to-" 

iwaizumi was cut off by oikawa's lips on his.

it felt _so right and wrong at the same time._

iwaizumi grabbed oikawa from his hips to get him closer and kiss him deeper.

after a few seconds, oikawa broke the kiss to breathe and tried to talk. "iwa you fucking dumbass, i like you too. i'm sorry for ignoring you for so long. i was just scared because people were saying so much stuff about us and i didn't want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship and-"

"shh it's okay toru, i forgive you. don't worry." iwaizumi repeated those words to him hugging oikawa as hard as he could. "i know you're probably not ready to start going out with me, but we can take it as slow as you want. i'll wait forever for you, oikawa tooru."

"thank you, iwa. i love you so much." oikawa said almost sobbing.

_iwa actually likes me?_

_this has to be a dream._

_i'm going to wake up soon and this will all be over._

"i love you more, toru."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
